


玩具屋

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	玩具屋

傍晚时分，小学徒气呼呼的来找我告状，说有个高大的男人已经在玻璃展柜旁站了整整一下午了。我抻长脖子向外张望，果然有个雕塑般的大家伙一动不动的矗立着，身旁还有个白嫩的小男孩撅着嘴，固执的把玫瑰色的脸蛋贴到被雾气斑驳了的玻璃上，目不转睛的盯着陶瓷和檀木做成的古董玩具屋。

“要我把他们赶走吗？该打烊了。”学徒问我。我摆摆手，摘下单片眼镜走出柜台。

我从他身后绕过去的时候，闻到一股异域的神秘香味：香荚兰、月桂油、牛至或者其他植物香料混合的味道。我拍他的肩，他被我吓得一个激灵，在颤抖之后才扭过头来。

那是一张宽而扁平的棕色脸孔，大鼻子、眉毛粗黑，眼睛炯炯有神，黑长的头发编成两个辫子垂在肩头——这是个印第安人。我突然明白了学徒语气中的轻蔑从何而来。可我依然耐心的向这个石头般沉默温和的男人解释：“您好，牌子上写的很清楚了，这是鄙人开店时收藏的老玩意，不卖的。”他听不太懂，有点惊恐的注视我着我，看一眼孩子，又低下头卑微的盯着自己的脚尖。我突然明白了他的无奈，于是蹲下身去拉男孩的手：“小伙子，这个是非卖品，快带着仆人回去吧，我们关门了。”

小男孩却很生气的把我手甩开，盛气凌人的嚷嚷：“我不走！我就要这个。”他口里糖渍苹果的温暖甜气喷到我脸上，让人心生烦腻。

“喜欢这个吗？”我举起一个发条车问他，又指指红色的摇马，“或是那匹小马驹呢？”

男孩脸涨得通红，眼里噙了愤怒得泪水：“我就要这个房子！”他把玻璃柜拍的铛铛响，两个学徒急忙去捉他的小小粉拳，其中一个发怵的瞥了眼石像般高大的印第安仆从，讪讪的退回来了。

我只好唬这个被父母宠坏了的小孩：“这个很贵，是你买不起的。”他仿佛听见了莫大的嘲讽，蹬着莲藕般雪白的腿发起疯来：“我家有的是钱！胡安，给这群乡巴佬看看我的钱！”孩子的语速太快，印第安人没听清吩咐，一愣神，男孩的拳头就结结实实的捶到了他的膝盖上。

“你聋了吗？你这只大笨牛！”男孩撕扯着仆人的亚麻衬衫。被斥责的印第安人笨拙的去打开口金的天鹅绒的小包，把里面闪光的钱币展示给我看，脸上带了一点讨好的神色。

我已经饿了，开始想念舒适的家和妻子做的炖肉，于是我敷衍：“这些远远不够，快走吧。”他听懂了这句，慌张的拦住我的去路，咕哝着我听不懂的话，小声哀求着。他蛮横的小主人埋怨他的无用，一边哭着一边用带跟的皮鞋跺他。

我注意到了他手臂上的伤痕，生出一丝怜悯来。他继续念叨比划着，弯下腰来以一种奇异的姿势吻我的手背，接着从脖子上解下来一串温热的东西放在我的手心。

是个嵌了绿松石的银饰，倒是很有民族特色，可是掺了杂质，并不值钱。我把东西还给他，他低声下气的叹息着：“求求您。”

“这件收藏对我而言意义重大，不是能够用金钱衡量的。”我对男孩解释，希望他带着仆人离开。

他显然没明白大人的意思：“不要钱的话，瓷器怎么样？我用家里的古董花瓶和你换，女佣呢？你缺女佣么？男仆也可以，我把胡安送给你怎么样？”男孩滔滔不绝的说着。“胡安很壮！可以一个人扛起一根原木，他会劈柴、爬树，还会猎鹿！他能打得过豹子，可以帮你干很多活儿。”我和学徒们都惊得笑起来。无辜的印第安人还不知道自己已被小主人许给了别人，也跟着羞赧得笑起来。

“快走，这个真不卖。”

“那我把胡安借给你干一天活儿，你让我玩玩那个房子！”男孩连讨价还价都用的是骄傲的祈使句。

“推车坏了，新进的货还没人搬，都堆在仓库。”年龄最大的伙计耳语着提醒我。

“那你只能玩一个小时，待会我们就得关门了。”我终于妥协了。

我吩咐了整整三个人守着那顽劣的小家伙，怕他掰坏了玩具屋精致的窗户和门。男孩吩咐他的仆人：“先生们说什么，你就照做什么，知道么？”印第安人温柔的蹲下来要吻男孩的手，男孩不耐烦的躲开，要去拿水晶做的小浴缸玩。

早市上淘来的雕花陈列柜又大又沉，两个成年人都搬不动，印第安人却只是咬咬牙，哼哧一声就把它背起来了。没人帮他搭把手，他喘着粗气，小心翼翼的运着东西。

“嘿，”有人招呼他，“把这箱木料搬去工作室。”他应着，又快步跑过去了。“靠，力气真大，这蛮子。”我听见背后年轻些的徒弟们吃吃笑着。大家都挤在仓库，有点闷热，他便把上衣脱下来缠在手上。他专注的干活，发力时三角肌会随着“嘿呀”一声吆喝鼓起来，棕色的皮肤因为汗水而闪闪发亮。背绷着，腰腹向前挺，水滴顺着脊的曲线淌下来，在腰窝那里汇成一个小小的湖泊。左边的辫子散了，黑发披在肩上，几根发丝被汗湿在脖颈处。

我想问他多大了，还有没有家人，可是他一句也听不懂，只好对我腼腆的笑。这家伙一点也不漂亮，可是能让人联想起原野、阳光、铺满厚厚一层松针的黑土地，或者其他自然又粗犷的东西来。我指指箱子，他就又乖巧的去干苦力了。

“你轻点儿！这箱可是玻璃雪花球！”学徒突然吼他，“摔坏了的话，你可赔不起！”人们佯装凶狠的举起手来。他吓坏了，颈子往后一缩，飞快的眨着眼睛。随后又去挨个的吻那堆年轻人的手，祈求他们的原谅。“这傻子。”他们笑嘻嘻的打量他。

“求求您。”他说，眼眸湿润，像一只温顺的大驼鹿。温顺，无论放到什么情境里，都会变成一种催情的春药。“舔我的鞋。”有人说。他犹豫了，可是他记得少爷刚刚才命令过他：先生们说什么，他就照做什么。于是他伸出了舌头。

那人却把鞋子收回去了。他还不知所措的半张着嘴，不知道自己现在该舔什么。

一群毛头小子悄悄的看向我，于是我把头别过去了。

有人马上就把阴茎塞进了他的嘴，他惊愕的咳了出来，他蹲在地上垂着眼睑说：“求求您。”这应该是他唯一会说的通用语。学徒们又觉得过意不去，丧气的要把鸡巴收回裤裆。有只胆大的手突然掐住了他巧克力色的胸脯。

他的奶子很大，乳晕也很深，显得有点母性——像怀胎八月的孕妇鼓鼓涨涨、汁水丰沛的奶，又像站街女从蕾丝背心里不经意漏出来的肥嘟嘟乳头，神圣又下贱。大家一哄而上的把手贴上了他的皮肤，褐色的奶头很快就硬挺的抵着某人的掌心正中了。

他犹犹豫豫的不知道该不该反抗。我把一个穿粉色绸裙子的洋娃娃塞进他手里：“拿好了，不许弄脏，不许摔碎。”只能听懂这样简单粗暴的命令，印第安人颤抖着把那个陶瓷玩具高举起来，任凭他人的手在自己乳和胯间游走。

有人吸着他的乳头，他因为刺激而收紧小腹，古铜色的肌肉像搬运重物那样紧绷，喘息也沉重起来。他颜色略深的包茎被掏了出来，几个人轮番拨弄着：“操，真大。”像是被鬣狗攻击、分食的驼鹿，他只能将巨大的身躯缩称一团发抖，其他什么也不能做。

阴茎被一个伙计含进嘴里的时候，那个洋娃娃掉下来摔碎了，他像个孩子一样恐惧得哭起来，可马上就有人用唇去堵住了他的哭喊。他被一群人钳制着，感受着一种怪异的快感，又怕自己受到更多的惩罚。他太紧张了，甚至没发现自己正潮红了脸，无意识的耸动着下体。

那根粗黑的鸡巴颤颤巍巍的流出更多水来，慢慢的立起来贴近他的小腹。学徒们沾着他自己流出来的水，用手指去描摹他股缝中间穴口的形状。印第安人被搔得痒了，微微挣扎起来。我指指地上瓷娃娃的碎片，他马上又变回了温顺的巨大驼鹿，露出任人宰割的表情来。

那群男人开始用手指操他了，他触电一样的仰起头，脖子上的筋鼓涨起来，腰像受惊的猫儿一样高高弓着。那个穴口起先是干涩狭窄的，他们耐心的捅着，很快就变得绵软了。像是发掘了一口泉水涌动的井，那群家伙居然欢呼起来。他很快的就射了，脸上的表情不知是惊讶还是羞耻。我戴上眼镜研究他美丽的腰窝，像是我研究任何一件工艺品那般细致专注。我把两个大拇指按在腰窝，像是两片拼图一样契合。他已经瘫软了，成熟了，散发着甜蜜腐坏的气息伏在地上，他粗糙的两片厚嘴唇微微一动，说：“求求您。”

于是我只好操了进去。学徒们识趣的散了，他们收拾着东西，回味无穷的舔着嘴唇，其中一个跑出去和外面玩得兴起的小男孩说：“你可以再玩一个小时。”


End file.
